


Lost Sanctuary

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [16]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Bye, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Amnesia, Selective Amnesia, post rebelion, this is painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: For the greater good, it was





	Lost Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an art so haha, suffer.

The Fallen Angel's rebellion was over, at the costs of many lives under his command---The cost of keeping the blue sky. It was the sole purpose he was given.

He is the harbinger of justice and peace---the protector of the skies and no matter what threat it was... He must vanquish them even if it was...

 

"I knew we'll never meet eye to eye." Lucilius said with a seemingly satisfied smile. His small frame standing confidently in front of him. Unafraid of his fate that his own perfect creation would bestow upon him like a divine judgment.

At that time, when he had striked his creator down---another weight that he choose to carry along with the other mound of burdening and crippling guilt begins to grow heavier.

This is for the greater good, he thought that time as he cradled the fallen body in his arms.

 

For the greater good, it was. 

For the blue skies he love so much. 

For his beloved Skydwellers.

Sacrifices are unavoidable and he'll do it again even if it kills him. Even if he'll have to bathed in his beloved ones' blood.

 

Entering an isolated room where the High Council kept a treacherous fallen angel, the worthless one---in the astrals' eyes and their words. 

Lucifer reflected back on the time---the last time he had meet his Ex-Adjutant. That was before Lucilius' death. 

The time where he let Belial escaped after the other whisper the wicked machinations their beloved creator had set in motion. The Supreme Primarch hardly had the slightest idea as to why did Belial told him. 

Perhaps---they both wish for the same thing---what was the wish?

Lucifer couldn't remember. It was perhaps better forgotten. 

 

His blue-eyes found the primarch he was supposed to meet---sitting on the window sill, staring at the blue sky.

Lucifer wonders if it had to be blue just to enjoy its serene beauty. 

The moment he noticed it, he was already staring at the wine colored eyes. Those eyes that was usually alighted with mischief were lackluster---lifeless. It was as if Lucifer was staring at an empty husk.

 

Belial looked the same despite his pristine white clothes stained with dirt, blood and---substance that the Supreme Primarch didn't want to even stare far too long. It feels humilating for him.

The Astrals are showing their colors---a color that he was kept blindfolded about for his own sake. It was Lucilius' choice, of course. 

Astrals are... Hypocrites but Lucifer wouldn't go against them.

Moreso, couldn't. 

 

They're not a threat to the sky. 

So he must not draw his blade against them.

 

The fallen primarch smiled at him---childish yet empty enthusiasm. 

"Cilius! I knew you are alive! Everyone told me you're dead."

Hearing the name of the late Astral whom had fell his demise on Lucifer's hand, the Supreme Primarch felt his stomach twist. Swallowing his guilt he then approach the other.

 

"Belial...."

"What took you so long to get me out of here? Or do I really worth nothing to you?" the fallen primarch asked in his usual casual tone yet, Lucifer heard hollowness. 

"Belial." The Supreme Primarch called out again, reaching out to caress the other's cheek. "Lucilius isn't here with us anymore so..."

"Hm? But you're here, in front of me." The primarch leaned on his hand, "Hehe, your sense of humor is terrible, Cilius!" he said. 

"It's me, Lucifer... Don't you remember?"

Belial looked at him, his eyebrows raising up before furrowing them together.  

 

"Lucifer? I don't think I remember such a name within the primarchs. Did you hit your head, Cilius?" it was stated innocently.  

So innocently that it showed how Belial hated him so much to the point of psychologically erasing his existence and cling on the image of Lucilius on Lucifer's very appearance. 

 

This makes him...

"Forgive me...."

 

Lucifer didn't know if it was directed to Belial or to the angels who had fallen under his command.

 

"Forgive me..."

Was it for Lucilius or Sandalphon....

 

"I'm not perfect."

 

Sentience is a flaw... 

He shouldn't have had one to begin with. 

 


End file.
